herofandomcom-20200223-history
Chris Kirkman
Christopher "Chris" Kirkman is the main protagonist of the TV series Bravest Warriors. He has the most leadership qualities, but his crush on Beth often distracts him. He is voiced by Graeme Jokic. Appearance Chris has blonde hair and a light skin complexion. When dressing casually, he wears a cerulean vest over a blue and black t-shirt with a blue emblem in the middle. He also wears dark grey pants, blue shoes and large, blue, robotic-like gloves (which he never removes and are part of his armor). Personality Chris is a natural leader and an idealist with strong morals. He's got a big romantic hurricane of feelings on the inside, and believes in fate and soulmates. Despite his impressive leadership skills, Chris tends to become awkward and unsure of himself when it comes down to talking about his feelings for Beth (which he frequently denies). Chris is afraid of growing up, as shown in "The Lavarinth" and refuses to believe he'll become the Emotion Lord. He seems to accept the fact he'll grow old later on in the series. Chris is also very caring and protective of his teamates. In "Time Slime" he threw himself in front of Beth to save her from elctrocution. (Although this could also be because of his crush on her.) He lost control of his anger and tried to destroy the Emotion Lord for putting Danny's life in peril. Weapons He has a heat activated sticker on his outfit. When he rubs it, a bee pops in his hand. The bee can be summoned into a controllable storm, or a honeycomb-sword, and can apparently talk. Chris also can use his gloves to fire bright white lasers, and he can recieve messages on the gloves, too. Besides technology, Chris is also shown to have telekinesis (or something like it.) One of the powers the emotion lord is shown to have, but was only able to do it when he thought of Beth (The emotion of love). It is unknown if he has any other powers, but it seems that his powers are growing. It is safe to assume he will eventually have all the powers that the Emotion Lord has been shown to have (Time travel, shapeshifting, summoning space chickens, etc.) because it is him from the future. In "Ultra Wankershim", the Emotion Lord also reveals that Chris has the skill to read upside down, has enhanced dancing skills, and the ability to see into the future. Trivia *Chris is very similar to Finn from Adventure Time. **Both had blond hair. **His favorite color is blue. *His last name, Kirkman, was probably based on James T. Kirk from Star Trek. *Chris has an IQ of 172, meaning he is a genius. *Chris is actually dead from the events of "Time Slime." It is the Chris that was made by the Time Catastrophe on Glendale that lived. Basically, the Chris that we know now after "Time Slime" is not the original Chris but a 5 minute younger exact-same-in-every-single-way Chris. As according to Gayle (besides the 5 minute gap), this Chris is just as much "Chris" as the first one. *Chris shares the personality with Numbuh 4 from Codename: Kids Next Door. Category:Teenagers Category:Warriors Category:Leaders Category:The Hero Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:In Love Category:Elementals Category:Wise Category:Male Category:Animal Kindness Category:Protectors Category:Fighter Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Famous Category:Obsessed Category:Pacifists Category:Victims Category:Honorable Category:Outright Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Selfless Category:Harmonizers Category:Tricksters